dccomicsextendeduniversefandomcom-20200216-history
Man of Steel
Man of Steel is the 2013 super-hero movie based on the DC Comics character Superman. Directed by Zack Snyder and produced by Director of The Dark Knight Trilogy Christopher Nolan, his wife Emma Thomas and Charles Roven. The story and screenplay was written by David S. Goyer and Christopher Nolan. It will star Henry Cavill as Superman and will be released June 14, 2013 and in IMAX. Synopsis A young boy learns that he has extraordinary powers and is not of this Earth. As a young man, he journeys to discover where he came from and what he was sent here to do. But the hero in him must emerge if he is to save the world from annihilation and become the symbol of hope for all mankind. Plot On the planet Krypton, Lara Lor-Van has just given birth to Kal-El with the help of her husband Jor-El. Jor-El travels to Kandor on his pet H'Raka where he stands in front of the Kryptonian Law Council telling them the planet is to explode. They dismiss his claims but General Zod takes note informs Jor-El he going to overthrow the council. A concerned Jor-El steals the Growth Codex and puts it in a ship along with the Command Key and his son where Lara Lor-Van sends him to Earth while Jor-El battles Zod who kills Jor-El before being arrested by the Sapphire Guards. Kal-El lands in the field of Jonathan and Martha Kent. Kal-El, now known as Clark Kent and an adult now is working on a crab boat when an Oil Rig in the distance is on fire. Jumping overboard and swimming over, he begins to help people get to safety as the Coast Guard arrive to get people to safety. When a piece of rigging threatens to fall on them, Clark holds it up long enough for them to get clear before an explosion sends Clark flying into the water. Whilst unconscious, Clark remembers back to being 9 when his Super Hearing and X-Ray Vision first manifested at school and Martha helped him control. Returning ashore, Clark gathers his belongings together and decides to skip town, seeing a school bus on the way reminding him of when he was 13 and was bullied by boys in his class. The school bus they were on crashed over a bridge and Clark saved it from drowning revealing his powers to Lana Lang and Pete Ross. Back home Jonathan revealed to Clark the reason for his powers showing him his ship in the barn. Cast *Henry Cavill as Kal-El / Clark Kent / Superman **Dylan Sprayberry as young Clark Kent - age 13 **Cooper Timberline as young Clark Kent - age 9 *Amy Adams as Lois Lane *Michael Shannon as Gen. Dru-Zod *Diane Lane as Martha Kent *Kevin Costner as Jonathan Kent *Laurence Fishburne as Perry White *Antje Traue as Faora Hu-Ul *Russell Crowe as Jor-El *Ayelet Zurer as Lara Lor-Van *Richard Schiff as Emil Hamilton *Christopher Meloni as Colonel Hardy *Michael Kelly as Steven Lombard *Rebecca Buller as Jenny Jarwich *Harry Lennix as Gen. Swanwick *Richard Cetrone as Tor-An *Revard Dufresne as Dev-Em *Mackenzie Grey as Jax-Ur *Jadin Gould as Lana Lang *Jack Foley as Pete Ross *Robert Gerdisch as Whitney Fordman Planets *Earth *Krypton Locations Countries *United States of America *Canada Places *Smallville *Metropolis *Cordova *Ellesmere Island *Edwards Air Force Base *Kandor Other *Daily Planet Building *Kent Farm *Fortress of Solitude *Metropolis Central Station *House of El Homestead *Clark Kent's House *Weisinger Public School *Smallville Town Hall *Smallville Fire Station *Smallville Trust Bank *LexCorp Tower *Oil Rig *Cassidy Pub *Legislation Chamber *Mission Control Vehicles *Fortress of Solitude *Kal-El's Spaceship *Black Zero **Black Zero Gunship **Black Zero Dropship *Kryptonian Attack Ship *Kryptonian Hammerhead *Lockheed Martin F-35 Lightning II *Fairchild Republic A-10 Thunderbolt II *Boeing C-17 Globemaster III *Humvee *M1 Abrams *M2 Bradley *Hughes OH-6 Cayuse *Sikorsky HH-60 Jayhawk Organizations *Daily Planet *United States of America Armed Forces *Federal Bureau of Investigation *Metropolis Police Department *Smallville Police Department *LexCorp *Smallville Sentinel *Metropolis Taxi Company *Metropolis Metro Cab *WXTZ-TV *Kryptonian Law Council *Kryptonian Guilds Quotes *''"It's not from this world Clark. And niether are you"'' - Jonathan Kent to Clark Kent *''"You will give the people of Earth an ideal to strive towards. They will race behind you. They will stumble. They will fall. But in time they will join you in the sun. In time you will help them accomplish wonders."'' - Jor-El to Kal-El *''"My father told me that if the world found out who I really was, they'd reject me.. out of fear. He was convinced that the world wasn't ready. What do you think?"'' - Superman to Lois Lane *''"You have to keep this side of yourself a secret."'' - Jonathan Kent to Clark Kent *''"I have so many questions. Where do I come from?"'' - Kal-El to Jor-El *''"You've just got to decide what kind of man you want to grow up to be Clark. Whoever than man is good character or bad. He's going to change the world."'' - Jonathan Kent to Clark Kent *''"People are afraid of what they don't understand."'' - Jonathan Kent to Clark Kent *''"What if a child dreamed of becoming something other than what society had intended? What if they aspired to become something greater?"'' - Jor-El *''"My name is General Zod. For sometime your world has sheltered one of my citizens. I request you return this individual to my custody."'' - General Zod to Earth *''"Goodbye my son. Our hopes and dreams travel with you."'' - Jor-El to Kal-El *''"How do you find somebody who's spent a lifetime covering his tracks?"'' - Lois Lane Trivia *This is the second time that a Batman film series creator has taken over the Superman film project. This happened when original Batman film series creator Tim Burton was attached to the Superman project back in 1995, eventually leaving for Sleep Hollow after spending $30 miliion on production. *The shortlist for Directing was: Zack Snyder, Tony Scott, Matt Reeves, Jonathan Liebesman, Darren Aronofsky, Ben Affleck and Duncan Jones. Zack Snyder was chosen as the eventual Director. *Actors Henry Cavill, Joe Manganiello, Armie Hammer and Matthew Goode were considered to play Superman. Henry Cavill was chosen to play Superman. *Cavill was attached to a previous film incarnation that was to be released in 2004 but the project fell through of Superman Returns was released with Brandon Routh in the role. *Natalie Portman, Anne Hathaway, Olivia Wilde and Jessica Biel were considered to play Lois Lane. Anne Hathaway went on to play Selina Kyle in The Dark Knight Rises. *Blaze Comics, the publisher of Booster Gold comics is referenced in the Metropolis skyline. *First Superman film that doesn't feature Jimmy Olsen. *Kal-El's two fathers in this film has both played Robin Hood in feature films. *Certain Comic Book runs influenced the films script: All Star Superman, Secret Origin, Birthright and The Man of Steel. See Also *Kal-El External links *Man of Steel at IMDb *Man of Steel at Wikipedia Media Video:Man of Steel - Jor-El Trailer|Jor-El Teaser Video:Man Of Steel - Official Teaser Trailer (2013) HD|Jonathan Kent Teaser Video:Man of Steel Official Trailer (2013) - Superman Movie HD|Trailer #2 Video:Man of Steel - Official Trailer 3 HD|Trailer #3 Video:Man of Steel - "Fate of Your Planet" Official Trailer HD|Trailer #4 Video:Man of Steel - TV Spot 1|TV Spot #1 Video:Man of Steel - 'You Are Not Alone' TV Spot - Official Warner Bros. UK|You Are Not Alone TV Spot Video:Man of Steel - TV Spot 2|TV Spot #2 Video:Man of Steel - TV Spot 3|TV Spot #3 Video:Man of Steel - TV Spot 4|TV Spot #4 Video:Man of Steel - TV Spot 5|TV Spot #5 Video:Man of Steel - TV Spot 6|TV Spot #6 Video:Man of Steel - TV Spot 7|TV Spot #7 Video:Man of Steel - TV Spot 8|TV Spot #8 Video:MAN OF STEEL SPOT TV 9|TV Spot #9 Video:"Man Of Steel" - TV Spot 10|TV Spot #10 Video:"Man Of Steel" - TV Spot 11|TV Spot #11 Video:Man of Steel TV Spot Attention|TV Spot #12 Superman Man Of Steel Featurette|Man Of Steel Featurette Superman Man of Steel Interview - Poducer Deborah Snyder|Producer Deborah Snyder Interview Superman Man of Steel Interview - Producer Charles Roven|Producer Charles Roven Interview Superman Man of Steel Interview - Zach Snyder|Zach Snyder Interview Superman Man of Steel Interview - Lawrence Fishbourne|Lawrence Fishbourne Interview Superman Man of Steel Interview - Kevin Costner|Kevin Costner Interview Superman Man of Steel Interview - Russell Crowe|Russell Crowe Interview Superman Man of Steel Interview - Diane Lane|Diane Lane Interview Superman Man of Steel Interview - Michael Shannon|Michael Shannon Interview Superman Man of Steel Interview - Amy Adams|Amy Adams Interview Superman Man of Steel Interview - Henry Caville|Henry Caville Interview Category:Superman Category:Man of Steel Category:Movies